Talk:Kotonoha Katsura
Summer Days and Cross Days classification Summer Days and Cross Days are NOT sequels. Summer Days is set chronologically before School Days and Cross Days is set chronologically same as School Days, but it is on Sekai Saionji's perspective. :Sounds reasonable. +y@talk 05:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::It is official data setting. How many official data collections do you process?General Wild Dog 07:14, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::None, I've yet to play the visual novels actually. Your knowledge could be an asset in consolidating information about them. Something I'd like your opinion on: in some wikis I've seen separate pages for different versions of the same character. Do you think that's warranted here, or should we basically treat anime events like yet another story branch? +y@talk 07:22, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::School Days is just a tiny universe so there is no enough content about a character to be spreaded by his/her "versions".General Wild Dog 07:37, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::Not entire pages, no, but certainly explaining multiple pathway scenarios/endings is good for a new page. +y@talk 08:04, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Page Issue Who ever made the major changes to the article page when I'm not around, he/she messed the structure up. If the article is about a character, every piece of information regarding about this character should be placed this page. There is no length limit about introducing a character so I don't have any problems about deleting those images which are considered as inapproriate, but never change the primary structure of what I left at''' 21:57, January 29, 2012'''. And it will take at least one day of my free time to repair the article to its best condition. Besides, whoever edit Makoto Ito's page, please clean the article and review the Wikia rules. Or I will take over the operation by my own in near future. :I suggest you avoid wasting your time. Articles may not have technical length limits, but we do want to make articles approachable to people to read. If they are cluttered with images and a lot of text, it becomes very difficult to load and scroll through. Sub-pages make sense when pages include a lot of detail. It's the same reason people write episode pages instead of including a summary of every episode on a single page. Or why we have individual character pages instead of listing every info about all characters on Characters. When something becomes too large, we spread it out. :It is only "best" based on your sense of aesthetics. For most people, they may wish to read a brief overview of the character without, in graphic detail, hearing about and seeing images of how she dies or kills people in various endings. This is info the wiki should definitely have, but not necessarily cluttered onto a single character page. +y@talk 05:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Then can you "waste" your time to improve Makoto Ito's article by cleaning page structure or adding some useful information? Whoever made his/her last edit on that page, he/she dosen't have the qualification of editing. And I suggest to take a character page from other Wikia as template. BTW, "we"? Which group of interest do you represent? General Wild Dog 07:14, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::To be honest, I don't like Makoto very much, so I did my best to expand the page a bit. I was more concerned with making sure other characters who didn't have pages got them. What is this 'qualification of editing' you speak of? All Wikians are qualified to edit, and we do so co-operatively. You have a point that other wikis have nice-looking pages and interesting templates. If you feel it's important to design an interchangeable template for the character pages, I think it would be great to add it to all of them. No group of interest, by 'we' I meant you, I and any other editors we can attract to the wiki. I consider us a potential team. Pages basically shouldn't be too big, the whole benefit to wikis is we can organize many smaller pages and allow people to navigate them by clicking links. +y@talk 07:22, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I suggest to take a look at http://school-days.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kotonoha_Katsura&oldid=4521. That is what a page should look like. Makoto Ito's page is just messed up, whoever edit it, he/she didn't take that edit seriously. :::If endings are cut from characters pages, then don't divide them into "each character's endings" but accumulate them together to make a general page of endings. All personal relationship pages go back to each character's main article.General Wild Dog 07:46, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm requesting that if you have issues with Makoto's page to please discuss it at Talk:Makoto Ito. You're free to improve it if you like. I added a few images mostly because I felt like I was neglecting him. You haven't worked on his page at all yet, so I'm not sure why you're complaining. As for what a page 'should' look like, no, the version you link is not what it should look like. It's far too many images and far too much information. It's too long. If you'd like to make pages for the individual endings that would be great, that's why I linked their names, to encourage that. Personal relationship info is common to export when it gets too complex. Many wikis have Category:Relationships and pages to explain complex relationships between characters. That way the main page can focus on the character themself. +y@talk 08:04, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Age and Date of Birth Any reliable sources clearly states Kotonoha Katsura was born in 1988? So far there are eight “Jive Fan Books” containing data and information of School Days, Summer Days and Cross Days, and I purchased all of them, after recent reviewing, there is NO statement of her being born in 1988. Also, there is NO statement of visual novels take place in 2005 in any of the books. So if anyone insists she is 17 in visual novels, please provide sources based on staff's confirmations, or clear statements from Japanese official website. If there aren't any, her age can only be an assumption and should be moved to Trivia section. --General Wild Dog (talk) 00:23, September 26, 2018 (UTC)